1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector for a wireless communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a USB connector for improving reception sensitivity of a wireless communication device by blocking noise during USB communication between a wireless communication device and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most communication devices employ a Universal Serial Bus (USB) terminal to transmit and receive high-speed data to/from a computer. A USB is designed to replace a variety of existing serial and parallel connections and is used to connect various devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a scanner, a digital camera, a printer, a memory, and the like.
In USB communication, a host collectively manages all devices through a single line (or cable), and data exchange is available only between the host and the devices, and unavailable between the devices. It is not possible for multiple devices to simultaneously receive data because they can transmit and receive only one data signal through the single serial line at a time. To overcome these and other obstacles, a USB terminal transmits data on a packet basis. The host sends a Start Of Frame (SOF) signal, as a packet transmission command, every 1 millisecond (ms). In other words, recognizing 1 ms as one frame, the host generates commands to exchange packets with the devices.
Because USB communication employs a high-speed clock, harmonic frequencies of the clock may serve as interference to wireless communication frequencies, causing degradation of reception sensitivity. In addition, noise inside the computer may be coupled to USB signal lines and power lines, deteriorating reception sensitivity of USB communication.
In the related art, to block the noise during USB communication, an Inductor Capacitor (LC) low-pass filter for removing noise components generated in data lines is added to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) of a wireless communication device with a USB connector, or mechanical shielding is applied to improve reception sensitivity.
FIG. 1 illustrates a USB communication device with an LC low-pass filter according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, if a filter is added to a PCB of a wireless communication device, or mechanical shielding is applied thereto, noise may be radiated from the cable. Thus, a wireless communication device, in which a USB connector like a USB dongle rotates, may not effectively remove the noise generated from the computer, and the noise of USB communication.
Therefore, a need exists for a USB connector capable of effectively reducing noise of a wireless communication device employing USB communication.